


Cherished

by Prettyseaboy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But erwin is an asshole, Daddy Kink, In more ways than one, Its forced though, Little Eren, M/M, Minor Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager, Mommy Eren, Mpreg, Mpreg Eren Yeager, Omega Eren Yeager, Seriously someone kill him, Short Eren Yeager, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tiny Eren, Yikes, daddy levi, papa levi, riren - Freeform, rivaere - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyseaboy/pseuds/Prettyseaboy
Summary: A boy wrapped in a painless embrace and ivory sheets of comfort. The real world hits in more ways than one, even with his Alpha around.[ Slight warning: dark themes and plotlines,Eren has a bad conscious and was emotionally and physically abused,and still recovering from it throughout.Levi is a little moody every so often,but he's very loving.suicidal thoughts/actions,and a really,really emotional Eren.Bless his heart. ]





	Cherished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof the first chapter. Levi is introduced he is NOT in the beginning of the story.

Eren... breathtaking. Short. Scrawny. Six years old, already presented as an Omega. An oddity, a gorgeous one at that. At his -- quite early -- presenting, he had to bite his bodyguard three times to keep him from touching him. The Omega hadn't understood what the man wanted, just that he didn't like it. He had been beaten for denying reproduction to an Alpha because he claimed they were mates, even at so young. Beaten by who, however... it was the man, nay, monster, an Alpha, who took him from his home and kept him as a doll to show off to his pig Alpha friends, all snobs. None of them knew how to keep their hands to themselves either. It was understandable as to why he would want to strut the boy around like a show pup. In fact, he somewhat resembled a puppy. For, brilliance dawned on him in blue-green gems for eyes and silky, chocolate-tinted hair. He was stunning, and his scent was even more potent, more pungent, more sweet than any other in town. He always smelled of strawberries and cream, a hint of peach. His hair was a flurry of strawberry milk and faintly, vanilla. He was absolutely wanted by many, and his keeper couldn't stand it. It didn't help that his thick, lengthy lashes cascaded his cheeks as he slept so beautifully, or that he had an infatuation with smothering his plump, soft pink lips in glittery, glossy lip gloss. He coated them at least three times over. No Alpha, not even self-respecting Alphas, could resist a glance at the boy wherever he was. His keeper displayed him as a fine figurine, worth more than a million dollars, someone would pay that much for him, too. He either wanted all that money, or to make everyone jealous to feel like he actually valued the Omega.

 

His keeper... he was old. He was scum, the king swine of almost all Alphas. An ugly rat with a murderous gaze that frightened the Omega into crying with just one flick over to him. He hated his keeper, despised him. He'd tried running away at least a hundred times in a year. He was continuously grounded, scolded, beaten, and chained by his wrists and ankles to the floor in his room. The torture lasted a day or so, about as long as Eren could keep himself together before wetting his bed and sobbing about his skin burning from it. Not even from being trapped there, just that his skin hurt. He was a vile being, something the earth direly needed to be rid of. He was eight years old the day before his savior arrived. Being beaten for wetting himself in front of his keeper's gross, touchy friends. But, in his defense, it was their own fault. He was terrified to begin with and having to sit there splayed out on a table in nothing but a thin nightgown, letting at least five grown men feel him up, did not help him. At all.

 

"You're okay, you're okay, you're okay."  He would murmur those words to himself, shivering and eyes shut tight, after every beating, but nothing he could say could sway him. He was more than upset, more than angry, more than hurting. But... most of all, he was confused. Why was he always getting hurt? Why was he his first place punching bag?  He just couldn't place it. Everything was his fault for no reason. He didn't get chained up for once, which relieved him because he could actually touch himself and make his lower half stop hurting from all the men's groping and rubbing, as well as take a bath... and probably drown himself in it. That was what he wanted, anyways. He finished with a tiny whimper of pain. It still hurt to do something as such with _such_ a small body, and for him it was draining physically, and taxing emotionally. Collapsing back, he cried in shaky whines of his now-small voice when his body shook for a few minutes. He found enough of his strength once more and slumped to his tiny feet to the bath. He decided then, he was a big boy. He took a shower and got out quicker than usual. But by the time he was back in his room, stuffed animals were in his arms by the hundreds. He couldn't help it, but eight with stuffed animals was a normal occurrence either way. He huffed, prodding at the soft skin of his inner thighs, where there were still red blotches from where his skin had started to go raw. His little fingers traced over their outlines, letting out a cry when the door slammed open and his finger scraped against his skin. He cupped his own thigh and keeled over, crying into the carpet. He was pulled up by his hair, choking out a whine as his keeper's free hand wrapped around his throat to pull him up. He was oh so vulnerable, clawing at the hand on his throat, his towel having fallen off. Heaven knew he wouldn't dare bite the man for the sake of staying alive. But what was coming to him, he had learned about the way the world and the dynamics worked, and he didn't want any of it... definitely not as an Omega, but definitely not as an Alpha. He had to, though. He had to get him off. He leaned back, his hair slipping off his face, catching the man off guard enough to make him let go. He took the  opportunity. A bit more he reared back, and as hard as he could, he launched at the hand that was once cutting off his airflow. He latched onto it, and sunk his teeth into it. The man yelled out in the agony of having his skin ripped out, as Eren took a bite and spit out the flesh, blood dripping from his mouth.

 

"I'm done. You're... you're something else. Look at this, now I have to go to the hospital." Eren heard those words and tears prickled up into his big doe eyes, a smile coming to his blood-smothered lips. He was finally leaving, finally free. He didn't even care where he was going, anywhere was better than with this man. Said man left the room, muttering "monster" on his way out, and Eren smiled wider, his whole body shaking with his tears. He slumped over, an odd position on his side with one leg tucked underneath him and the other tucked up looser next to himself, both his hands covering his face. He got dressed at some point. He went to bed in a thin, white shirt, short white pajama shorts, and no-show black socks with puppies on them. He had a good wardrobe, an adorable selection of outfits, but he would leave all his cute clothes and maybe one, probably two, of his stuffed animals, just to go to a good home.

 

All the happiness fled from him as he slept and was replaced by tears and a nightmare or two that left him trembling, even in his sleep. He was startled awake, a sharp pain in his chest and in the pit of his stomach. He found the door open and the hallway light on. He glanced at the figure at his door frame. It wasn't his keeper, it couldn't be. This man... was much more built, and had short hair. His eyes were sharp but soft in a way. Then, who was it?

 

The man stepped forward, clutching his shirt over his chest tightly. Eren scurried back under the blankets, hiding away from him. The man took another step towards him. The boy whimpered, his pains growing worse. Closer the man came, and brought Eren to the point of crying.

 

"S-Stop.. n-no more..."

 

He whimpered out through tears. The man stopped abruptly, even though he was almost to the boy's bed. He shook his head slowly, holding his arms out and going to scoop him up in them. Eren couldn't breathe, and the man now carrying him obviously wasn't in the best state right now either. He passed up Eren's keeper, muttering "I'm taking this one. Now," with what he could muster, through gritted teeth.

 

He carried Eren out to his car. He opened the door with one hand, keeping the small boy up in the other. He made sure to be careful, slipping the boy into his seat and putting his seat belt on, loose enough to be comfortable, but still safe. He easily shut the door so the noise wouldn't scare the poor thing. He got in on his side and turned on the air conditioning, feeling the heat wafting off the boy and how drowsy it was making him. A sympathetic frown came to his lips, and he hesitantly wiped the tears from the boy's eyes, and he reluctantly let the man.

 

"Don't cry," he murmured softly, swiping his thumb across the boy's supple cheek. "Please... do anything but cry... yell, scream, you can hit me all you want... just don't cry..." Eren stared up at him, trembling still. He stared at the man's arm, extended out to him. He huffed, hitting his arm. The man's face softened, and he nudged Eren on. He hit his arm again. The man sighed with relief, that is... until he felt the boy's teeth on his arm. "Eren," he said sternly, and the boy's eyes flicked up to him. "Off." Eren's teeth slowly eased off his arm, and the man rested a hand atop his head, ruffling his hair.

 

"How do you know my name, Mister?"

 

"I've known you for a long time, Eren."

 

"I haven't known you."

 

"Because I only just met you."

 

"You're... really confusing..."

 

"That guy that's always mean to you, you're leaving him now, okay? And, you're coming home with me. My name's Levi." Eren's eyes widened, his lips turning upward at the corners.

 

"Savior." Levi clutched his chest subtly, a pang of his heart out of awe for the boy struck him.

 

"You're an angel..." he mumbled, his head falling back against the headrest.

 

"I'm dead?" He shot up, clutching Eren's shoulder gently.

 

"No, no, I meant- you're... um... I just don't know why anyone would want to be mean to you like my uncle was..."

 

"That jerk was your uncle?!"

 

"Sadly..." Levi patted his head. "Tell me what kind of stuff you like on the way home. I'll get your stuff from here tomorrow before I get home from work."

 

"U-Um... I like stuffed animals. I like lip gloss, and soft blankets. I like puppies, I love puppies." Levi turned the key in the ignition and turned the air conditioning down some.

 

"Do you still hurt here," he placed his hand over his chest, "or your stomach?" Eren thought on it, brows furrowing.

 

"A little bit." Levi let out a gentle sigh once again.

 

"Let's get you some food," he turned to face the road and pulled out of the driveway. As they got to his house, Levi had noticed Eren fell asleep, and smiled a bit in relief that he was comfortable enough to let his guard down like that. He got out and scooped the boy up into his strong arms once again, noting how light he was, even if he didn't look it. He managed to shut the door and keep Eren in his arms, and open the heavy front door to his lavish, wide, three-story house. It had a fairly decent-sized backyard, and front yard. Silently he slipped Eren into his bed, placing a toy pup in his arms. When he'd received the call to come pick up the boy he went out and bought a few things for him so he could at least be comfortable. But he knew it would be long before Eren really warmed up to him, even if what he thought was true. He'd been through too much at such a young age... he was sickened by the fact his uncle even had him. He wished he could return the boy to his family. But... he supposed, he was selfish too... because he was already growing another tendon for him in his heart... and he didn't think he could bare turning him over to someone else. For the reason of him staying safe, of course. If his speculations of having found his fated mate were correct, he knew the Omega would find his way back to him if he had to give him up, eventually. But he wanted to keep him. Typical of an Alpha. Said Alpha sighed, sitting on the bed next to the boy. He was so tiny, and it astonished Levi how he was even a real person. He rubbed his shoulder, trying to wake him, and when his eyes flitted open he gave a gentle smile back. "What do you even eat? Air?"

 

"Yeah, love air. My favorite."

 

"Alright, alright. What do you really eat?"

 

"I... I like pasta, and I like pizza. Burgers are pretty good too. Ooh- I know how to say burger in Spanish. Wanna hear?" That little ball of energy, even if sudden as such, beamed with excitement, Levi couldn't let whatever happiness came out of him being there slip away, so he would do whatever he could to keep that smile on his face for as long as possible.

 

"Mhm. Of course I do. Go for it."

 

"Ham-b-...ur...guesa. Hamburguesa."

 

"I would question your correctness, but that sounds about right. It's been so long since I've been in school... I just can't seem to remember-" The Alpha was interrupted by Eren's stomach growling loudly, and he glanced up at Levi with pleading eyes, so gorgeous already in their doeish shape, vibrant blues and greens, centered by a black pupil, the iris encased in thick, dark, brown lashes. Levi smiled. "I'll make a pizza for now, it's quicker." He stood up and Eren gripped the stuffed dog in his arms, slipping off the bed. He scurried up to the man's side, all the while he was watching. Eren whimpered out of nowhere, and Levi found him rubbing a hand over his inner thighs. Only then did he notice they had blotches all over them. "How did that happen?"

 

"I-I... it's a... a long... story..."

 

"Is it embarrassing? You don't have to tell me." Eren hesitantly nodded, looking away. "It's okay. I can help clear it up faster, I think I have medicine for it."

 

"Really?"

 

"Mhm."

 

"Thank you," Eren whimpered, hugging Levi's thigh, the Alpha patted his head gently.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was originally posted on Wattpad! But, I'm revamping it in a sorts here.


End file.
